wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Irene Engel
Obergruppenführer Frau Irene Engel is the secondary antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Order, and the main antagonist of ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus''.'' History A leading figure behind Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the female wing of the Nazi Party, Frau Engel has dedicated her life to the Nazi cause. Having done her duty, raising six, according to her definition, "Aryan" children to serve the Fatherland and exhibiting steadfast loyalty to the Nazi Party, she quickly rose up their ranks. She was extremely abusive to her daughter, Sigrun due to her kindness and benevolent nature, which can be a cause to her future downfall. According to herself, her fanatic faith to the Nazi causes is more important than her own daughter. ''The New Order Frau Engel is first seen on the night train to Berlin. Alongside her is her younger lover Hans Winkle, whom she affectionately named Bubi (German for "little boy") when she entered the same compartment as Blazkowicz. She then inspects Blazkowicz and tests him via some pictures to see if he is of Aryan descent. She then reveals that she was merely toying with Blazkowicz, and the pictures are actually just vacation pictures and old war photos, claiming she can spot an "impure" with her naked eye. Frau Engel is not seen again until Blazkowicz enters Camp Belica near Zagreb in Annexed Croatia. She is seen walking on the balcony, overseeing the delivery of new prisoners. After Blazkowicz is caught trying to steal the Detronic battery, Engel is present as Blazkowicz, Set Roth, and the other prisoners are about to be executed by Herr Faust. B.J. and Roth manage to seize control of the robot and use it to attack Engel and her soldiers. Engel survives but her face is horrifically disfigured, taunting Blazkowicz up close before the robot tosses her aside. Just as Blazkowicz and the prisoners try to escape, Engel reappears with two assault rifles and opens fire on the fugitives, shouting "No one leaves my camp!" She later spearheads the assault on the Kreisau Circle's base, leading to the deaths of Klaus Kreutz and several others. She is last seen on a computer screen in Deathshead's compound as Blazkowicz is ambushed by Bubi and injected with a powerful tranquilizer. As Bubi attempts to gut Blazkowicz while Engel watches, B.J. bites Bubi in the neck and stabs him to death. Engel looks on in shock and horror via video feed and then shuffles away whimpering, never seen again afterwards. The New Colossus Frau Engel returns as the main antagonist of the game. She is shown to have had her jaw completely fixed (with some scars on her jaw, a crooked left eyebrow and can no longer close the left side of her mouth) and has been relentlessly hunting down BJ. Judging by her collar insignia, she was promoted to Obergruppenführer (Lieutenant General). It is reveled that Hitler gave her the command of the Ausmerzer to hunt down Resistance group and she is shown to be tyrannical and extremely bossy to her subordinate since she addressed that everyone must submit to her will while she in charge of the flying fortress. After witnessing Bubi's death at the hands of B.J. Blazkowicz, Engel spends the next five months ruthlessly hunting the Kreisau Circle, culminating in an assault on the Eva's Hammer in the north Atlantic. Once B.J. surrenders and is brought before her, Engel mocks his new crippled state while gloating about her plans to publicly execute him. She then hands her daughter Sigrun a fire axe and browbeats her to decapitate Caroline Becker. After Sigrun refuses to do her dirty work, she mocks her daughter and proceeds to chop off Caroline's head. When she is about to chop off Fergus/Wyatt's head, Sigrun has enough of her attitude and rushes at her, causing Irene to accidentally chop something off her intended target (an arm for Fergus, an ear for Wyatt) and driving her away. She later manages to capture B.J. with help from his treacherous and racist father, whom he kills with a hatchet. Weeks later, Engel decapitates him on international television, but BJ is revived thanks to the efforts of Set Roth in a head transplant operation. Irene later appears in Los Angeles as a guest on The Jimmy Carver Show, alongside the Pro-Nazi English band Die Käfer (based on The Beatles). After BJ and the Resistance take control of the Ausmerzer, BJ and the rest of his team (minus Sigrun due to her pacifist nature, although she gives them permission to kill her mother) infiltrate the talk show studio to finish her. At first, she gloats about B.J.'s execution to Carver and "bemoans" her daughter's defection. When B.J. reveals himself, however, she is visibly horrified and tries to shoot him, but he manages to chop her right hand off. She tries to use her remaining hand to draw a knife and stab BJ, but he splits her face open with his hatchet, ending her cruel life and avenging Caroline and Super Spesh. In order to make sure her legacy dies completely, Grace Walker asks B.J. to assassinate all Ubercommanders under her to tie up loose ends so no one can be her successor to continue her work in the occupational US. However, it is unlikely since Irene still have 5 sons so they can avenge her in the future. It is unknown how she treats her sons, she may treat them better or the same as Sigrun. If she treats them like Sigrun, it is unlikely that they will avenge her in the future. And if they did, Sigrun will task B.J. to eliminate her siblings to prevent that happens. Gallery Frau-Engel-Wolfenstein-The-New-Order-Villains-Concept-Art-640x1024.jpg|Frau Concept art WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 18-13-01-56.bmp|Collection Bonus. frau-wolfenstein.jpg|As seen in the Wolfenstein: The New Order Trailer. Belica Engel.jpg|After being wounded by Herr Faust in Camp Belica. colossus engel.png|Frau Engel in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus WhosWhoFrauEngel.jpg Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png Wolf2 KeyArt 3000x2000.jpg vgevve.png|Engel delivers her speech in front of the remnants of the Lincoln Memorial. abegf.png|Irene holds BJ's head after decapitating him in front of live television. gfegeg.png|Irene vainly tries to defend herself in the last moment of her life. feveb.png|Irene is killed by BJ once and for all. Trivia *Frau Irene Engel carries a gold Handgun 1946 that can be collected as a treasure during the chapter 8 Camp Belica level. *Her name translates to 'Mrs. Angel'. *Because she is not physically present during the final assault on Deathshead's compound, Frau Engel is the only surviving antagonist of The New Order. * Frau Irene Engel's cruel and inhumane treatment of her camp's prisoners might have been based on Nazi Commandant Ilse Koch, the notorious warden of Buchenwald. * After extensive surgery, a team of medical experts by Deathshead himself, managed to recreate most of Frau Engel's face, but the scars will remain forever. * She is the mother of Sigrun Engel. Her abusive treatment of her daughter backfires horribly, since Sigrun reveals every military secret of the Nazis to BJ and the Resistance. * Her demise is similar to Rip Blazkowicz, since they both mistreated their own children and are, thus, karmically murdered with a hatchet. * Like all Nazis, her arrogance causes her to underestimate B.J., despite his high Nazi kill count. * Frau Engel has 6 children: 5 boys, 1 girl. * Frau Engel has served in the Nazi Party for 29 years. * Her rank on the killing board is General, despite her different color insignia. * In Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, during B.J.'s execution, Frau Engel says to B.J. "We would have been... so good together. Darling... you're breaking my heart." This may imply that Frau Engel may be envious of B.J.'s aptitude and affinity for violence. Frau Engel also refers to B.J. as "Darling" in earlier scenes and even puts her gold Handgun 1946 in his mouth with obvious sexual inferences. It can be roughly implied with this kind of behavior that Frau Engel has a hidden sexual attraction to Blazkowicz. It may also simply be her obvious insanity seeping through, however. *Engel’s attraction towards B.J. is further implied in an image released by Bethesda, which depicts her licking the left side of B.J.’s face while he remains incapacitated. es:Frau Engel Category:The New Order characters Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus Category:Germans